El silencio de un secreto
by Dark Fan Writer
Summary: Inspirado en las historias de Madame Purple las cuales recomiendo mucho las lean. Solo que esta historia tendra un trasfondo oscuro y perturbador. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escenas sexuales muy descriptivas y constantes. Recomendado solo para mayores de 18 años. Ken es un joven de 18 años perturbado que tiene una gran obsesion por la prima de su mejor amigo la cual tiene solo 13 años.
1. Deseo prohibido

**¡HOLA A TODOS! BIENVENIDOS A ESTE FANFIC ANTES QUE NADA LES ADVIERTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA DE TEMATICA LEMON, OSEA CON ESCENAS SEXUALES MUY DESCRIPTIVAS, TAMBIEN TENDRA UN TRASFONDO MAS OSCURO Y PERTURBADOR, RECOMANDADO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**PARA ESTA HISTORIAS ME INSPIRE EN LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESCRITORA MADAME PURPLE, ESPERO QUE NO LE MOLESTE QUE TOME PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES. ESTE FIC SE CENTRARA EN LA PAREJA DE KEN Y KRISTY SOLO QUE A DIFERENCIA DE LOS FICS DE MADAME PURPLE ELLOS EMPEZARAN SU RELACION MUCHO ANTES Y DE UN MODO MUY DISTINTO. EN ESTA HISTORIA KEN ES MAS BIEN UN MUCHACHO AFECTADO POR SUS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES Y EL ALCOHOLISMO DE SU PADRE.**

**PARA QUIENES NO CONOZCAN LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA AUTORA, LES DEJO UNA BREVE EXPLICACIÓN DE PERSONAJES:**

**KEN: ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE ANDY DESDE LA INFANCIA, TIENE 18 AÑOS Y ES CARPINTERO.**

**KRISTY: ES LA MENOR DE DOS HIJAS DE ANNA Y KRISTOFF, TIENE 13 AÑOS Y ES MUY PARECIDA A SU MADRE.**

**ANDY: ES HIJO UNICO DE ELSA Y HANS, ES EL PRIMO SOBRE PROTECTOR DE KRISTY, TIENE PODERES DE HIELO COMO SU MADRE, TIENE 17 AÑOS**

**ELLINOR: ES LA HERMANA MAYOR DE KRISTY Y TIENE 16 AÑOS, ES INTELIGENTE TIPO NERD**

**BIRGIT: ES LA NOVIA DE ANDY, TIENE 17 AÑOS Y TRABAJA EN EL CASTILLO**

En el bosque cercano al poblado de Arendelle la calma y quietud son interrumpidos por unos extraños sonidos. Al parecer unos gemidos masculinos, se trata de un muchacho de unos 18 años que esta oculto en una pequeña cueva, se encuentra sentado en el pasto, por su frente escurre mucho sudor, su cara esta roja, su respiración agitada y tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

En su mano lleva unas pantaletas rosas con encaje que parecen ser de una niña con las cuales frota con rapidez su miembro erecto mientras murmura el nombre de la fuente de sus fantasías.

"Oh Kristy, Kristy" Gemia el muchacho

Kristy era la prima de su mejor amigo y recian habia cumplido 13 años, aun no se explicaba como podia llegar a ser tan pervertido de sentir tanto deseo por una niña inocente. Después de masturbarse pensando en ella siempre se sentía muy culpable.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que queria hacerle. Si alguien se llegara a enterar lo mandaría a la orca ¿Cómo podia comportarse de una forma tan inmoral? Ella era una princesa y era prima, casi hermana de su mejor amigo, pertenecia a una poderosa familia real mientras que él solo era un simple carpintero.

Él ya era un hombre joven, ella en cambio era una niña que recien dejaba de jugar a las muñecas y a la fiesta del te. Él era un muchacho alto, ella en cambio era de estatura baja. Él era un plebeyo ella era una princesa. Él no podía dejar de pensar en hacerla suya, ella en cambio era muy inocente como para pensar en estas cosas. Esto era imposible él y ella solo podian ser amigos, solo amigos, ella estaba en edad de estudiar y aprender, no de participar en estas fantasias pecaminosas

¿Cómo podía traicionar a su mejor amigo fantaseando de esa forma con su prima? Si Andy llegaba a enterarse de que deseaba a su prima y fantaseaba con ella mientras se masturbaba con sus pantaletas lo ensartaria con una cuchilla de hielo y estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Era lo que merecia una basura como él.

Incluso habia tenido la osadia de urtar las finas pantaletas de la princesita en una de sus visitas al castillo de Arendelle mientras estas se secaban al sol sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Desde entonces siempre las traia consigo ocultas entre su ropa.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, Ken sabia que esto estaba mal era una atrocidad una barbarie pervertida, pero no podia evitar pensar que se sentiria recorrer con sus manos aquel delicado cuerpo ¿Cómo se sentiria besar su piel? Lamer su cuello, chupar sus pechos, probar su zona mas intima, estrecharla contra su cuerpo ¿Cómo se sentiria su pene dentro de la pequeña y estrecha vagina de ella? Meterlo hasta el fondo muy lento al principio y despues mas rapido ¿Como se sentiria penetrar su pequeño ano? seguramente era super estrecho y calido ¿O que tal seria la sensacion de su boca succionando su pene? Mmmmmm. Estaba deseoso por tomar su virginidad. Queria hacerla suya de todas las ofrmas posibles.

En su mente podia verse a si mismo encima de ella embistiendola con fuerza mientras ella, gritaba, gemia, lloraba y él aceleraba la velocidad de sus movimientos sintiendo su estrecha cavidad contraerse apretando su miembro.

Con estos pensamientos Ken no pudo mas.

"¡Kristy!"

Y con este gran gemido el muchacho se corrió abundantemente

Despues de recuperar el aliento el muchacho se limpió, subió sus pantalones, guardó las pantaletas dentro de su camisa. Como siempre le sucedia, el muchacho sintió un nudo en el estomago y ganas de vomitar, sentia asco de si mismo, de su conducta de sus pensamientos. Se sentia tan culpable.

Tomó su carretilla en la cual llevaba varios troncos y se dio prisa por volver a la carpinteria familiar donde su padre lo esperaba. Ya tendria oportunidad de fantasear en otra ocasión pues cada que podia volvia a su escondite.

Aquella cueva era el lugar perfecto apartada del reino y los caminos frecuentados por los viajeros y caminantes.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la carpinteria donde se puso a trabajar sin que nadie sospechara nada,su madre le trajo un refrigerio el cuel él comió con desgano. Si su madre supiera la clase de hijo que tenia y la clase de sucios y repulsivos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Esto desconcertaba mucho a Ken, realmente estaba mal de la cabeza ¿Por qué no deseaba a Birgit o a Ellinor que eran más acordes a su edad? ¿O a Angelita que fue su primer amor de niño? ¿O con alguna de las muchas chicas que conocía en el reino? ¿Por qué tenía que fantasear con una niña?

Pero no podia evitarlo, ella siempre habia sido muy dulce y amable con él, ella era tan inocente, alegre, bella y angelical, era simplemente perfecta, la mirada de ternura que poseia, la frescura de su cuerpo, su inocencia, sus ocurrencias, todo de ella encantaba. Ella no lo sabia pero cuando cruzaban palabra él sentia que le faltaba el aliento al estar cerca de ella y no poder tenerla lo atormentaba.

Durante mucho tiempo se concentro en el trabajo en sostener a su familia ya que su padre constantemente tenia problemas con la bebida. Y descuido su vida amorosa, no habia tenido novia aun, nunca habia tenido relaciones con una mujer. Delante de sus amigos fingia que todo estaba bien no queria que nadie se enterara de sus problemas familiares.

Las chicas que intento cortejar lo rechazaron tal vez porque era demasiado ordinario y aburrido, quizas no era bien parecido o se debia a que era un simple carpintero. Esto lo hizo motivos de burlas y bromas por parte de otros chicos quienes dudaban de su masculinidad. Su unica forma de desahogarse era masturbandose, lo hacia constantemente, tal vez los adultos tenian razon quizas hacerlo era malo y ya le habia afectado la cabeza quizas este era el motivo de su fijacion por una niña.

Enfocándose en su trabajo, el muchacho intentó olvidarse de sus deseos aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Tenía la esperanza de que esta obsesión pronto terminara, solo era cuestion de tiempo, antes de cometer una locura.


	2. Sueños húmedos

Pronto cayó la noche y Ken aun se hallaba ocupado trabajando en un comedor de madera que debia entregar terminado al dia siguiente, pero sin la ayuda de su padre que para variar se habia ido de fiesta con uno de sus amigos a emborracharse terminar el trabajo le tomaria mas tiempo.

A altas horas de la noche por fin quedo terminado el comedor y el muchacho agotado se quedo profundamente dormido.

Y no tardo en empezar a soñar con la razon de su delirio. En sus fantasias, Krisy corria aterrada por los pasillos del castillo perseguida al parecer por una especie de bestia la cual le daba alcance y la desnudaba desgarrando su ropa

La siguiente escena mostraba a la princesita sollozando y gritando tenia las manos apoyadas contra la pared y su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia mientras era brutalmente violada por un hombre

"Ya no por favor me duele mucho" suplicaba ella

Su atacante se hallaba sobre su espalda gemia y jadeaba loco de placer mientras introducía con fuerza una y otra vez su enorme miembro en el pequeño ano de la niña haciendola sangrar

La niña intentaba escapar pero aquel sujeto no se lo permitia y aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas disfrutaba del placer que aquel estrecho y caliente orificio le brindaba

De pronto Ken se dio cuenta que aquel monstruo era él, eso no podia ser, él no era capaz de hacer semejantes atrocidades.

Y sin embargo se sentia tan bien podía sentir como los musculos de la niña presionaban su miembro con fuerza era tan cálido y estrecho podia sentir como cada milimetro de su masculinidad se adentraba en aquella cavidad

Una de las manos de él estrujaba uno de los pequeños pechos de ella estimulando su pezón con las puntas de sus dedos y la otra mano de él se hallaba sobre la intimidad de ella introduciendo una y otra vez su dedo medio en su vagina la cual estaba muy humeda

Todo estaba muy callado solo se oia el llanto de ella y el sonido de los testiculos de él chocando una y otra vez contra ella esta sensacion lo hizo gemir como un animal mientras la embestia con fuerza exitandose mas con sus suplicas y lamentos

Esto la hizo caer al suelo y él cayó sobre ella y el pequeño cuerpo de la niña se vio aprisionado por el cuerpo de aquel muchacho que era mucho mas alto y pesado que ella.

Él la sujeto por los brazos y siguió penetrandola brutalmente sacando su miembro por completo para volverlo a meter rapidamente hasta que no aguanto mas e introduciendose con fuerza por completo en ella se corrió abundantemente los musculos de la niña se contrajeron ordeñando su miembro mientras él gemia fuertemente contra el cabello de ella

Agotado se desplomo sobre ella con la respiración agitada mientas gruesas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la niña

En ese momento llegó Andy y horrorizado vio como su mejor amigo violaba a su joven prima, aun tenia su miembro dentro de ella.

Furioso Andy lo atravesó con varias cuchillas de hielo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ken desperto angustiado y sudoroso le costo trabajo terminar de comprender que solo habia sido una pesadilla

"Solo fue un sueño" se dijo por fin "pero parecia tan real"

Y poniendose de pie miro por la ventana en direccion del castillo "Que me esta pasando? Yo nunca haría algo así, yo no seria capaz de eso, ella solo me ve como un amigo ella es todavia una niña. Esto es muy imposible si Andy se entera. Todo esto esta mal, terminaria mal no puedo traicionar la confianza de la familia real si alguien me descubre sere hombre muerto. Debo de olvidarme de ella de una buena vez"

Mientras decía esto el muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitacion y de su bolsillo saco otras pantaletas de ella que había urtado del castillo y las olio con ansiedad

"Maldita sea, que demonios pasa conmigo?" y frustrado y llorando el muchacho se jaló los cabellos y furioso consigo mismo dio puñetazos a la pared haciendo sangrar su mano "Alguien que me ayude"


	3. Una tarde en la alberca

HOLA A TODOS BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITLO. LES PASO LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE MAS PERSONAJES

ANGELITA: ES UNA JOVEN DE 22 AÑOS SU FAMILIA ES DUEÑA DE UNA DULCERIA. TIENE UN TALISMÁN QUE LE DA PODERES MÁGICOS

ED: ES EL NOVIO DE ANGELITA TIENE 17 AÑOS Y POSEE UNA SORTIJA QUE LE DA PODERES MAGICOS

ELLIOT: ES PRIMO DE ANDY HIJO DE UNO DE LOS HERMANOS DE HANS. TIENE 18 AÑOS

KURT: ES EL HIJO DE EUGINE Y RAPUNZEL ES PRIMO DE ANDY Y NOVIO DE HELENA. TIENE 14 AÑOS

HELENA: TIENE 12 AÑOS Y ES UNA PODEROSA HECHICERA Y ES MEDIA HERMANA DE ANDY, ES HIJA DE HANS Y UNA PRINCESA LLAMADA LIV.

Al dia siguiente Ken desperto aun sujetando fuertemente las pantaletas de Kristy. Aun no podia creer que una niña que recien acababa de cumplir 13 años ocasionara estas sensaciones en él y lo obsesionara tanto

Es decir la niña ni siquiera tenia un cuerpo muy desarrollado y su personalidad era muy infantil

Se dio un baño y se preparo para empezar el dia el cual transcurrio tranquilo hasta el momento en que acudio al castillo de Arendelle para reunirse con Andy y sus amigos

El muchacho recorrió el lugar rogando no toparse con Kristy, hasta que su melodiosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"Hola Ken" dijo Kristy inocentemente

"Ho-ho-hola" tartamudeo él sintiendo que le faltaba el aire

"¿Estás bien? Has estado actuando un poco raro últimamente"

"Estoy bien" respondio él intentando alejarse

"¿Que te pasa?"

"No me pasa nada, solo que quedé de verme con Andy y los chicos"

"Seguramente esta en la terraza preparandose para la tarde en la alberca"

"¿Alberca?"

"Si vamos a divertirnos mucho"

"¿Tú tambien vendras?"

"Claro que si, voy a estrenar mi traje de baño nuevo"

Ken no supo que decir ante la idea de apreciar a aquella niña inocente con poca ropa lo hizo estremeserse

"Pero no te quedes nomas ahi parado vamos* dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y guiandolo

Mientras caminaban ella iba parloteando sobre niñerías y bobadas a las cuales el ni prestaba atención por ir dando rienda suelta a sus sucios pensamientos

Mas tarde Ken se hallaba parado al borde de la alberca con su traje de baño puesto, los demás ya estaban nadando y disfrutando de las delicias del agua

Ahí estaba Angelita con su bikini puesto y sus grandes pechos apenas cubiertos por su pequeño brasier obiamente Ed no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Andy y Birgit pasaban un tiempo a solas en otra alberca, vaya que ella también tenía unos pechos bastante grandes que traían loco a Andy

Vaya que varias de sus amigas tenian muy buenos atributos, pues tambien Ellinor la otra prima de Andy tenia unos pechos bastante apetecibles los cuales se batian sensualmente mientras ella gueteaba con su novio Elliot en la alberca

Con tanta belleza tan sensual a su alrededor no entendia como no sentia aquel deseo insaciable por alguna de ellas

Justo entonces llego Kristy luciendo un traje de baño de dos piezas dejando a Ken boquiabierto

La niña era muy delgada con piel salpicada de pecas y curvas levemente marcadas. Sus pechos eran aun muy pequeños pero aun así Ken deseo arrancarle el traje de baño y hacerle el amor ahi mismo

"Vamos a nadar Ken" dijo ella con inocencia interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Él solo asintio y ambos entraron en el agua uniéndose a la diversion todos nadaban se salpicaban y pasaban un buen rato

Ken por su parte se deleitaba con la vista de aquella niña semi desnuda cuyo cuerpo se movía con gracia en el agua y en ocasiones ella quedaba tan cerca de él que ganas de estrechar aquel pequeño cuerpo y frotar su miembro contra ella

Después Elliot cargo a Ellinor sobre su espalda, Kurt hizo lo mismo con Helena y Ed con Angelita y ya que Ken y Kristy eran los unicos sin pareja Kristy no dudo en pedirle a Ken que la cargara

"¿Ken me cargas?"

"Claro subete" dijo el

La niña subio sobre su espalda y Ken apenas podía ocultar su excitación. La niña de su obsesion se hallaba sobre el con una pierna a cada lado de su espalda. Podia sentir su zona mas intima relegada a él apenas cubierta por la delgada tela de su traje de baño. Podía sentir los pequeños pechos de la niña sobre su espalda

Aquel juego le parecio celestial tenia ganas de que no terminara nunca. Pero aquel íntimo contacto hizo que el cuerpo de Ken reaccionara y su amiguito no tardo en ponerse duro

Ken se disculpo diciendo que iria al baño y se alejo de ahi a toda prisa ocultando lo mejor que pudo su problemita. Pero al pasar por la habitación de Kristy noto que la niña había dejado la puerta abierta por descuido y sobre la cama Ken vio algo que llamo su atencion y lo obligo a arriesgarse a entrar se trataba de las pantaletas que Kristy se había quitado para ponerse el traje de baño

En un rápido movimiento Ken se apodero de ellas y siguió su carrera hacia el baño donde se encerro y una vez que lo hizo olió aquella prenda. El aroma era delicioso y dulce, de inmediato su mano bajó su traje de baño y comenzo a masturbarse mientras con su otra mano sostenia las pantaletas sin parar de olerlas.

Aquello era tan diferente de las que él habia urtado recien lavadas ya que estas solo olían a jabón esta no esta realmente tenia la esencia de ella. Aquella esencia dulce y virginal

El muchacho paso largo rato oliendo y besando aquella prenda olía delicioso, esta prenda solo una hora antes había cubierto la zona mas intima de la niña y esto lo exitaba demasiado y con un fuerte gemido el muchacho se corrió arrojando su semen dentro del inodoro

Jadeante y exhausto luego de aquel momento de placer el muchacho limpio su miembro y se subio el traje de baño y sin ser visto se dirigio hacia donde él había dejado su ropa doblada cuando se puso el traje de baño y escondió las pantaletas de la niña entre su ropa doblada y volvió con sus amigos a la alberca aparentando que nada habia sucedido

"Ya era hora ¿donde andabas?" bromeo Ed

"Solo fui al baño" respondio Ken

"Te subes al tobogán conmigo Ken?" le pregunto Kristy con esa inocencia que a él le encantaba

"Claro" respondio él fascinado por sus encantos

Ambos subieron por la escalera y se acomodaron para resbalarse. Ella iba adelante y el detrás con sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de ella

Aquello se sentia tan bien, su miembro apoyado contra el trasero de ella. Cuando se disponian a resbalarse él se aferró a ella con fuerza presionando su miembro contra su trasero esto se sentia tan bien

Esto hizo que ella se sonrojara pero creyó que él lo hacia porque le daba miedo el tobogán y no por otra cosa. Ambos se resbalaron y cayeron dentro de la alberca

Mas tarde todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas excepto Ken quien permaneció oculto en el castillo y cuando oscureció trepó por la enredadera que había en uno de los muros del castillo hacia el balcón de Kristy

Miro por la ventana y vio que llegaba justo en el momento preciso pues la princesita se disponía a desnudarse para dormir. Ken permaneció oculto en el balcon mirando por la ventana escondido en las sombras de la noche

La niña comenzó a desatar las cintas de su vestido y se lo quitó quedando en ropa interior. Al ver semejante espectáculo Ken rápidamente abrió su pantalón saco su miembro y se empezo a masturbar

La niña después se quito el corpiño quedando en brasier y pantaletas. La respiración de Ken se agito cuando vio que la niña desabrochaba su brasier y lo retiraba. Con la cara pegada al vidrio Ken contemplo sus pechos los cuales eran pequeños con pezones rosados

Sintio ganas de salir de su escondite saltar sobre ella y chupar aquellos pechos con fuerza para después masturbarse sobre ellos y llenarlos con su semen. Pero no se atrevio a moverse de su lugar

Dentro de la habitación Kristy se puso su camisón de dormir, se cepilló el cabello, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir. Ajena al muchacho que escondido en su balcón se masturbaba pensando en ella

Conteniendo un gemido para no despertarla Ken se corrio en la ventana se subio el pantalón bajo del balcón y salio del castillo sin ser visto. Dejando como único testigo de lo ocurrido aquella mancha blanca y viscosa en el vidrio

"¿Estoy loco? ¿que me esta pasando? ¿como se me ocurrió hacer eso? Pudieron verme, pudieron mandarme a la orca. Soy un enfermo no es posible que tenga esa clase de deseos por un niña. Dios santo. Debo olvidarme de todo esto, no puedo seguir asi o será mi ruina"

Y el muchacho corrió hasta llegar a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, pero al meter la mano en su bolsillo de topo con las pantaletas que urtó unas horas antes las contemplo y las olió con ansiedad ahí estaba aún aquel aroma embriagante e infantil

"¿A quien quiero engañar? Estoy loco por ella, muero por hacerle el amor. Yo la amo, la necesito quiero tenerla, debo tenerla. Tiene que ser mía, va a ser mía y de nadie mas le hare el amor hasta dejarla agotada, debo ser el primer hombre en su vida tomare su vida virginidad aunque me maten por ello"


	4. Conociendo el amor

Un par de dias despues las cosas se acomodaron perfectamente para los planes de Ken pues Andy, Helena, Ed, Angelita, Ostein y Birgit tenian una mision como guardianes magicos en otra ciudad que los tendria fuera por varios días.

Anna, Kristoff y Elsa harian un viaje diplomático a otro pais y tambien tardarian tiempo en volver

Ellinor y Elliot volverian a su universidad en otra ciudad y Kurt volveria a Corona con su familia

Asi que solo serian Kristy y él, conquistar a la inocente niña seria entonces pan comido

Ken la acompañó al muelle a despedir a su familia y vieron el barco perderse en el horizonte

Kristy se sentia triste y sola sin su familia y Ken estaria ahí para consolarla y enseñarle las delicias del amor

"Voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos" dijo ella con tristeza mientras caminaban por la playa

"Hey no estes triste ya veras que regresaran mas pronto de lo que te imaginas"

"Pero mientras estare sola"

"No estas sola me tienes a mí"

Mientras hablaba él la abrazo estrechandola y acariciando sus hombros y cabello

"Gracias Ken al menos tu te quedaste a hacerme compañía"

"Aqui estare para ti"

Dijo él sin dejar de acariciar a la inocente niña quien se sintió reconfortada con estas muestras de afecto

La acompaño al castillo y paso el resto del día conviviendo inocentemente en el castillo, ella lo abrumaba con su parloteo infantil y el la colmaba de atenciones durante algunos dias convivieron y él la distrajo de la soledad que sentia separada de su familia.

Algunos dias despues Ken sugirió que salieran.

"Por que no damos un paseo?" dijo él ofreciendole el brazo

"Buena idea" dijo ella tomándolo

Pero el tacto de su cuerpo se sintió diferente en comparacion a otras veces

Ambos echaron a caminar por el campo y Ken se cercioró que nadie los siguiera

"Oye Kristy ¿yo te agrado?"

"Claro que me agradas eres uno de mis mejores amigos"

"¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero confesarte" dijo Ken

"¿Que cosa?"

"En realidad Ed y los chicos querian llevarme con ellos pero yo no quise ir"

"¿Y eso por que?"

"Porque no quise separarme de la mujer que amo"

"No sabia que tenias novia"

"No tengo aun no he tenido el valor de confesarle mi amor"

"Deberias hacerlo"

"¿Y si ella me rechaza?"

"No creo que lo haga eres una excelente opcion para novio"

"¿Tú crees? ¿Pero y si su familia se opone porque ella es rica y yo soy pobre?"

"Eso son tonterias el amor verdadero esta muy por encima de las clases sociales"

"Pero yo no tendria nada que ofrecerle"

"Tu amor seria suficiente"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Estoy segura has pasado por cosas difíciles y tienes mucho amor para dar"

"Pero quizas las cosas no funcionarían entre nosotros ella es muy joven para mí"

"La edad no es un impedimento basta con que de verdad la ames"

"Y vaya que la amo, no dejo de pensar en ella, despierto en la noche llorando de no poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla con todo el amor de mi corazón pero ella es tan niña que no se si este lista para probar las delicias del amor"

Mientras él hablaba ella empezaba a sentir una rara opresión en el pecho que no había sentido antes

"Desearía poder decirle que yo la amo sin importar nuestras diferencias mi amor por ella es real y yo la amare por siempre aunque todos se opongan a nuestro amor. Que ella es la única mujer para mí y la dueña de mi corazón"

Para este entonces la presión que ella sentia en el pecho aumentaba por la forma tan intensa que él la miraba despertando en ella nuevas sensaciones que ella desconocia y sin poder evitarlo miraba al muchacho embelesada

"La pasion que siento por ella es como un volcán a punto de hacer erupcion, es como un fuego que me quema el alma. Sé que nuestro amor está prohibido, sé que su familia se opondría. Pero si ella me rechaza me mato"

"No digas eso" susurro ella sintiéndose mareada

"No tendria razones para seguir viviendo si ella rechaza mi amor ¿que me quedaria? ¿mis problemas familiares? ¿el vicio de mi padre? Si ella me rechaza me matare"

"No Ken tu tienes mucho por que vivir"

"Por favor no me rechaces Kristy yo te amo" dijo él tomándola por los hombros

"Ken" exclamó ella sonrojada

"Ya no puedo ocultarlo por mas tiempo yo te amo con toda el alma"

"Ken yo"

"¿Qué? ¿Soy muy mayor para ti?"

"No quise decir eso"

"¿O es porque solo soy un plebeyo?"

"No tampoco es eso"

"¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo por mí? ¿No me amas?"

"No sé, no lo sé"

Mientras hablaba él acercó su boca a la suya y la besó.

"Ken me besaste" dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada

"¿Nunca te habían besado?"

"No nunca"

"¿Te gustó?"

Ella solo asintió sonrojada

"Quiero besarte de nuevo ¿puedo?"

Ella asintió, él la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho y besó sus labios hasta que le faltó el aire

"Kristy ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Ella no estaba totalmente segura de sus sentimientos hacia él se encontraba un tanto confundida. Si bien le parecía un joven muy agradable y cuando la besó la hizo sentir unas sensaciones desconocidas y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No sabia si así se sentia el amor. Pero recordando que Ken habia amenazado con suicidarse si era rechazado aceptó su propuesta

"Si quiero Ken"

"Yo te amo mucho. No sabes lo dichoso que me siento de que aceptaras ser mi novia. Pero será nuestro secreto"

"¿Secreto?"

"Si, nadie debe saber que somos novios porque se opondrían a nuestro amor y nos separarían. A mí me mandarian a la horca y a ti a un internado muy lejos. Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?"

"No claro que no"

"Entonces no le cuentes a nadie. Ni a tu hermana ni a Helena ni a nadie. Porque ellos no entenderían nuestro amor y ambos estariamos en serios problemas. Ellos creen que aún eres una niña, no ven que ya eres una jovencita que necesita ser amada. Tú quieres ser amada ¿verdad?"

"Si Ken"

"Tú me amas ¿verdad?"

"Claro que te amo Ken"

"Yo te adoro estoy loco por ti" dijo él estrechándola y besando su cuello "Me dejaras amarte ¿verdad?"

"Si Ken"

"Me dejaras mostrarte cuanto te amo ¿verdad?"

"Si Ken"

"Que rico hueles. Estoy feliz de tener una novia tan hermosa. Te amo tanto. ¿Me juras que no le contarás a nadie que somos novios?"

"Lo juro Ken no le dire a nadie"

"Juralo por tu vida"

"Lo juro"

"Muy bien porque yo no podría seguir viviendo apartado de ti. Yo me mataría al no poder estar a tu lado"

"No Ken por favor no lo hagas" Dijo ella abrazandolo

"Descuida mientras esté a tu lado y me dejes mostrarte cuanto te amo todo estará bien"

"No te preocupes siempre estare contigo"

Ken se acercó a su boca y la volvio a besar hasta que les falto el aire a ambos y volvieron al castillo.

Kristy se despidió de Ken con un tierno beso

"Adiós Ken buenas noches"

"Vendre a verte mañana. Pensaré en ti todo el tiempo. ¿Tú pensaras en mi también?"

"Claro Ken"

"Te amo preciosa" dijo él dándole otro beso

"Yo también a ti"

"Y recuerda sera nuestro secreto"

Suspirando la niña entró al castillo y se dirigio a su habitación le costaba tanto tener que separarse de él y tardaron algunos segundos en finalmente soltarse de la mano.

Ken por su parte corrio feliz por las calles sintiendose el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra por fin pudo pasar una buena noche sin aquella ansiedad que lo atormentaba

A la mañana siguiente Kristy se levanto de buen humor suspirando recordando los besos de Ken y hallo una rosa con una nota en su ventana.

_Sentir tu boca, respirar tu aroma, acariciar tu rostro… Mi amor, lo único que debes saber, es que mis sentimientos por ti son eternos. Eres la motivación que me ayuda a seguir, el aliento que me empuja cuando no puedo más, la razón que me hace sonreír, y por eso hasta el fin de los tiempos te voy a amar. Ken_

La niña estrecho aquel papel contra su corazon sintiendose la mujer mas amada del mundo. Con el pasar de los dias Ken colmaba a Kristy de atenciones y detalles con varios versos:

_Eres mi tesoro, mi reliquia más preciada, por eso te escondo donde nadie te encuentre, en lo más profundo de mi alma. Me da igual cuántos metros nos separen, tú eres dueña de mis pensamientos, ¿por qué iba a renunciar a ti y a lo que dicen mis sentimientos? con amor Ken_

_Antes mi hogar era el infierno, pero un día llegaste tú, la diosa que me abrió las puertas al cielo. Los caballos cabalgan, los pájaros vuelan, y tú como mi novia que eres, te entrego mi vida entera. con amor Ken_

"Yo también te amo Ken te amo mucho" Decia ella estrechando el papel contra su pecho realmente sentia su corazon arder con estos versos

Ella intentaba concentrarse en sus estudios pero por mas que intentaba no lograba concentrarse pues solo se la pasaba suspirando pensando en Ken dibujando corazones con sus nombres en su cuaderno y anelando que fuera la hora de su visita diaria para salir a pasear con él

Ken y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero la confianza que tenian en él todos en el castillo como amigo de la infancia de Andy le ayudaba a Ken a que nadie sospecharara. De hecho todos veian con buenos ojos que él pasara tiempo con ella para distraerla de su tristezar por la ausencia de su familia.

Juntos compraban helado daban paseos, iban a la feria, a cabalgar, a ver el atardecer desde lo alto del castillo. Pero Ken sentia que ya era hora de subir de nivel con sus muestras de afecto a su novia pues un amor inocente e infantil no era lo que él deseaba y era el momento justo para llegar mas lejos con ella ahora que con sus dulces palabras la tenia rendida a sus pieas

Cierto día se hallaban en un sitio apartado disfrutando de un dia de campo Ken se acerco a besarla apasionadamente acostando a la niña sobre el pasto y colocándose sobre ella sin dejar de besar su boca

En esta ocasion los besos de él eran demasiado intensos, apasionados y bruscos Ella sentia las manos de él acariciando su espalda el corazón de la niña palpitaba con fuerza y él podía sentirlo latir contra su pecho y ella notaba su agitada respiracion

La lengua de él se introdujo en la boca de ella probando cada rincón, la boca de la niña tenía un sabor a los chocolates que recién había estado comiendo

"Ken no" dijo ella sonrojada cuando él acarició uno de sus pechos e intento salir de debajo de él pero él se lo impidio

"¿Por que no? ¿No sientes muy bonito de que yo te toque?"

"Es que no sé me haces sentir raro"

"Eres mi novia y es lo que los novios hacen, tocan a sus novias y las hacen sentir muy bonito. Ahora que eres mi novia te demostraré mi amor de formas que te harán sentir muy bonito, pero tú tienes que colaborar. ¿Lo harás? Eso me haría muy feliz y tú quieres que sea feliz porque he pasado por muchas cosas malas en la vida ¿verdad?"

"Si Ken" Dijo ella titubeando

"¿No quieres que te demuestre mi amor? ¿No quieres hacerme feliz?"

"Claro que quiero que seas feliz Ken pero"

"¿No confías en mí luego de todos los versos que te he dedicado de los paseos a los que te he llevado y los regalos que te he dado?"

"No quise decir eso Ken"

"¿No me amas?"

"Claro que te amo y confio en ti Ken eres mi novio"

"Entonces no me prohibas tocarte yo te amo. Amo todo de ti, amo tu cuerpo necesito tu cuerpo"

Ella ya no dijo nada y él siguió tocándola y acariciándola, estrujó sus pechos por encima de su ropa sin dejar de besar sus labios. Acarició su abdomen y su cintura su espalda su trasero.

"Te amo tanto eres tan hermosa" le susurro el en el oido

El muchacho incluso acaricio sus partes intimas por encima de su ropa haciendola sentir aun mas incomoda.

"No Ken no" gimio ella al sentir la mano del muchacho acariciando con brusquedad su intimidad

"Ya te dije que sin ti me muero, deja que te ame por favor no me rechaces dejame amarte, dejame tocarte te lo suplico voy a enloquecer si no te toco ¿No te gusta lo que te hago sentir? ¿Te gusta que te toque verdad?"

"Si Ken"

Aquello la hacia sentir incómoda, aquel muchacho respiraba y gemía ruidosamente encima de ella tocando todo su cuerpo besándola. Pero él era ya un joven que debia saber mucho mas acerca del amor que ella. Además confiaba en él, era su novio.

"Eres hermosa, eres perfecta te amo, te amo tanto" Decia el sin dejar de tocar su intimidad por encima de su ropa

"Yo también te amo a ti"

"¿Te gusta como te toco? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago sentir?"

"Si Ken" dijo ella con los ojos cerrado aquello se sentia maravilloso

Ahora el muchacho besaba y acariciaba sus pechos para encima de su ropa. Ken sentía su miembro endurecerse dentro de sus pantalones y pensó que ya era suficiente pasion por un día y con la respiración y el corazón acelerados se separó de ella

"Hay que regresar al castillo que pronto va a oscurecer"

Ella respiraba agitadamente tenia la ropa desacomodada.Él se puso de pie y la ayudo a ella a pararse la niña se sentia muy rara. Por un lado no se sentia comoda del todo con las caricias de Ken pero por otro lado las manos de aquel muchacho la hacian sentir muy bien y se veía que él realmente lo disfrutaba ella lo amaba y queria que fuera feliz y vaya que se veia feliz besandola y tocandola. Era lo que los novios hacian para demostrarse su amor.

Ambos se dieron prisa por volver al castillo.


	5. Primer orgasmo

ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTABA SI HARE MAS SITUACIONES DE ESTE TIPO CON LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES. YO CREO QUE SI.

LUEGO DE ESTE PIENSO HACER UNO DE ELSA Y HANS EN EL CALABOZO

¿A USTEDES QUE LES GUSTARIA?

Kristy se hallaba en su habitación no sabia ni que pensar luego de lo sucedido su corazón latía muy rapido de recordar lo que acababa de vivir con Ken. Sus padres siempre le habian dicho que no debia dejar que nadie la tocara pero Ken no era cualquier persona no era un desconocido era alguien de suma confianza amigo de la infancia de su primo amigo de la familia desde hacia años y ademas ahora era su novio.

Se sentia dichosa de tener a un joven tan atractivo como su novio y sentirse tan amada. Pero por otro lado él la hacia sentir incomoda con sus caricias. Pero eso era lo que las parejas hacian o al menos eso habia oido a varias chicas mayores decir al respecto

Era una tonta, ya era hora de dejar de actuar como una niña y empezar a actuar como una mujer o de lo contrario ken la cambiaría por una chica mas madura y mucho mas acorde a su edad

La idea de él cambiándola por otra se sentia como una punzada en su joven corazón no podia permitir que esto sucediera. Ella lo amaba lo necesitaba y haría lo que fuera con tal de no perderlo tal parecia que la obsesion que tenia él por ella se habia vuelto reciproca

Al día siguiente por la tarde Ken fue a visitarla y dieron su paseo por el campo

Ambos llegaron a la cueva secreta de Ken y apenas habían entrado cuando Ken ya estaba sobre ella besándola y acariciándola

"Me gustas mucho te amo tanto" gemia él

Ella no estaba del todo agusto con estas muestras de afecto pero queria complacerlo

"Yo tambien te amo Ken te extrañe ya queria que fuera la hora de verte"

"¿Ya querias verme? Yo tambien a ti pense en ti todo el tiempo"

"Estoy feliz de ser tu novia Ken"

"Y yo estoy feliz de que aceptaras serlo eres mi razon de vivir"

"Y tu eres la mia Ken quiero estar siempre contigo"

"Claro que estaremos juntos por siempre, dejame te demuestro cuanto te amo"

Así permanecieron un rato en que él la besaba y la acariciaba mientras ella se sentia muy incomoda y un tanto asustada.

Nuevamente el muchacho acariciaba sin parar su intimidad por encima de sus pantaletas mientras respiraba ruidosamente en el cuello de ella

"¿Si te gusta que te toque verdad? Solo yo puedo hacerlo y nadie mas ¿te gusta que te toque de allá abajo verdad? Silentes bonito yo quiero hacerte sentir muy bonito"

Ken tenia razón sus dedos tocando su intimidad la hacían sentir muy bien

"Ken" jadeo ella

"¿Ves? esto se siente muy bonito yo se que te gusta. te gusta que te toque eres mia"

"Si Ken" Respondio ella con los ojos cerrados y en medio de gemidos

"Te amo tanto"

Entonces Ken le empezó a abrir el vestido

"Espera ¿Ken que estás haciendo?"

"Es para que estes mas cómoda mi amor"

"¿Pero para qué?" se resistió ella

"Tú confía solo quiero hacerte sentir muy bonito te gustara ya veras"

"Es que me da vergüenza"

"No debe darte. yo soy tu novio confía en mí recuerda que te amo"

"No Ken no quiero"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho logró abrirle el vestido a pesar de sus protestas él acarició y besó sus pechos por encima de su brasier aspirando su aroma.

"Ken para, esto no me gusta" suplico ella sonrojada y nerviosa

Pero él quería más y le desabrocho también el brasier y se lo quitó

"No Ken" dijo ella cubriéndolo avergonzada con sus brazos

"Deja que te vea amor, recuerda que somos novios y te quiero mostrar cuanto te amo"

dijo él haciendola que apartara sus brazos y contemplo sus pechos desnudos

"Eres tan hermosa"

ella solo permanecia con los ojos cerrados avergonzada y sonrojada

No pasó mucho para que las manos de él empezaran a acariciar los pechos de ella estimulando sus pezones

"Ken no, llevame a casa esto no me gusta"

Pero él ignoro sus protestas y siguio acariciando sus pechos y besanso su boca ella dejó escapar varios gemidos aquello se sentia tan bien

"¿Verdad que sientes muy bonito? ¿Si te gusta que te toque verdad mi amor? Tienes unos pechos hermosos me encantan. Me gusta mucho tocarlos y hacerte sentir bonito. ¿Tú me amas verdad?"

"Claro que te amo Ken" dijo ella excitada

"Yo te adoro te amo tanto" dijo él besando su boca con ansiedad y estrujando sus pechos

"Yo tambien te adoro Ken"

"¿Eres mía verdad?"

"Si Ken"

Él decia que la amaba lo decia todo el tiempo y ella le creía. Pero las bruscas caricias que él le hacia o el obligarla a dejarse tocar y desnudar no lo demostraban

Él besó su cuello y bajó hasta sus pechos los cuales besó con ansiedad. El tacto de los labios de su novio en sus pezones la hacia estremecerse

"Ken" suspiro ella

Pero no se comparaba a la maravillosa sensación que experimento cuando el muchacho comenzó a succionar sus pezones

"Ken, Ken" gimió ella excitada

El muchacho lamia y succionaba sus pezones con ansiedad mientras ella aferraba sus manos al cabello de él estremeciéndose

"Me encantas tus pechos me saben delicioso"

Excitado el muchacho succionaba con mas fuerza los pezones de ella y esto empezaba a volverse un poco doloroso para ella cuando por fin se detuvo sus pechos estaban cubiertos de múltiples chupetones

"No tan fuerte Ken eso duele" protesto ella

pero como siempre él ignoro sus suplicas dejandole varias marcas

Ella se sobresalto cuando vio que ahora él descendía hacia las piernas de ella levantando la falda de su vestido

"No Ken ¿ahora que haces?"

"Tu confia amor recuerda que yo te amo"

El joven vio complacido como las pantaletas de la niña estaban muy mojadas por la excitación que sus besos y caricias le provocaban

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de el acariciar su intimidad por encima de la tela de sus pantaletas

"Mira mi amor que humeda estás. Ya sabia yo que ibas a disfrutar de mis muestras de afecto"

Ella no decia nada y con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada se dejaba acariciar

"Ya veras como sentirás todavía mas rico"

Dijo él metiendo la mano en las pantaletas de la niña

"Ken por favor ya no" exclamo ella asustada

"Relajate que vas a sentir muy bonito con esto recuerda que yo te amo y tu me amas y tenemos que demostrarlo ¿Nunca te has acariciado tú misma?"

"No" respondió ella sin abrir los ojos

"Tú solo disfruta" dijo él empezando a masturbarla

Ella respiraba agitadamente gimiendo por el placer que aquellas caricias le provocaban

"Que piel tan suave tienes y que humeda estas por mi. así me gusta acariciarte rico hacerte sentir bonito porque eres mi novia y yo te amo ¿tú me amas verdad?"

"Si Ken te amo"

Ken olio con ansiedad sus dedos impregnados de la esencia de su novia

"Tu aroma me enloquece no puedo controlarme"

Y diciendo esto le retiro las pantaletas y pudo conocer la intimidad de su novia

Definitivamente que era todavía una niña, su intimidad lucia tan infantil con apenas un leve rastro de bello púbico

"eres tan hermosa"

Los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a estimular su clítoris aquel pequeño botón reaccionaba a sus caricias

"Ken Ken o Ken" gemia ella retorciendose

los dedos de él se impregnaban con la esencia de ella

Tenia que probarla y de inmediato el muchacho se llevó los dedos a la boca, aquello le supo delicioso

Sus dedos volvieron a tocar la intimidad de la niña y sin previo aviso él empezo a introducir uno de sus dedos en la vagina de ella sorprendiéndose de lo estrecha pequeña y cálida que era

"Ken no, por favor no" dijo ella asustada

Aquello era doloroso su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esta invasión

"No te preocupes mi amor" dijo él besando su boca y metiendo mas su dedo

"Ken esto no me gusta no sigas por favor me duele" intentando zafarse

"Ya veras como te gustara solo necesitas acostumbrarte"

"No Ken no"

"No te resistas deja que te ame"

él continuo metiendo y sacando su dedo muy lentamente a pesar de sus protestas y sin parar de besar su boca y acariciar uno de sus pechos

"Me haces muy feliz no tienes idea de lo mucho que anhelaba estar asi contigo y lo mucho que sufria al no poder hacerlo. Pero ahora todo es diferente soy tan dichoso de tener entre mis brazos a semejante belleza"

Ella iba a pedirle que parara pero estas palabras estremecieron su corazon y decidio dejarse amar por su novio y complacerlo. Ademas Ken tenia razon a pesar de que aun sentia algo de dolor, tambien experimentaba una gran sensacion de placer en forma de cotracciones en su area genital

"Todo tu cuerpo me fascina eres tan hermosa. Te amo tanto. ¿Tú también me amas a mí verdad?"

"Si Ken te amo"

"Y te gusta como te hago sentir. ¿Verdad?"

"Si Ken no pares eso se siente muy bien oh Ken"

"Te amo tanto"

Dijo él metiendo su dedo más profundo y moviéndolo

"Ken te amo Ken"

"Recuerda que no debes contarle a nadie este es nuestro secreto"

"Si Ken"

"Solo yo puedo tocarte y nadie mas porque soy tu novio y te amo solo yo puedo hacerte sentir bonito"

Las caricias del muchacho surtieron efecto y la niña no tardo mucho en sentir los efectos de su primer orgasmo

"Ken creo que me voy a hacer pipí por favor detente" dijo ella sin comprender lo que sucedia

Pero él ignoro su suplica y aumento el ritmo e intensidad de sus caricias al comprender que la niña estaba por llegar al orgasmo

"Ken por favor no sigas"

El cuerpo de ella se tensionó sus manos se aferraron al pasto mientras alcanzaba el climax

"Ken Ken Ken" exclamo ella retorciendose

y los dedos de él quedaron empapados de los fluidos de ella la niña permanecio acostada boca arriba con la mirada perdida la blusa abierta y la falda levantada. Su intimidad se hallaba llena de fluido y su area genital aun experimentaba leves contracciones

Respiraba agitadamente su corazon palpitaba con fuerza ¿Que era aquello que acababa de experimentar?

"Ken" Dijo ella respirando con dificultad

"Te dije que te iba a hacer sentir muy bonito ¿Verdad que te gusto?"

"Me gusto mucho"

"Ya te hare sentir asi en otra ocasion pero por ahora debo llevarte de vuelta al castillo"

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al castillo en el trayecto ella aun sentia su corazon latir con fuerza lo que acababa de vivir se habia sentido increible. era una sensacion que ansiaba volver a sentir. Aunque a la vez estas muestras de afecto de su novio la hacian sentir muy rara e incomoda


	6. Pasion en la habitacion

HOLA GUEST SI, LUEGO HAGO ESOS LEMONS QUE ME PIDES.

Esa noche Kristy pero desperto a media noche y ya no podia dormir solo pensaba en Ken y el placer que sus dedos y besos le habian dado

Daba vueltas en su cama pensando en lo terrible que seria se viera obligada a separarse de Ken y lloraba de esta posibilidad

"Oh Ken yo te amo y no quiero que nadie nos separe"

Pensaba ella mientras lo hacia su mano descendio y comenzo a tocar su intimidad esto se sentia bien muy bien. comenzo a palparse y se sintio mojada sus dedos resbalaban por su feminidad. llevo sus dedos hacia un extremo y sintio un pequeño botoncito de carne al tocarlo sintio mucho placer.

buscando que esa sensacion tal placentera no se detuviera continuo masajeando ese botoncito se sentia tan bien empezo a sentir una opresion en su vientre sentía su feminidad palpitar y ella aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos introduciendo su dedo levemente volvio a gemir inclinando su cabeza hacia atras

"me siento tan avergonzada pero esto se siente tan bien Oh Ken, Ken quiero estar contigo por siempre" decia ella mientras continuaba masturbandose hasta correrse

Al dia siguiente Kristy se hallaba en su recamara intentando estudiar aunque le costaba concentrarse pues a su mente venian destellos de Ken y el placer que sus dedos le daban

Unos leves golpes en el vidrio de su ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos se acerco y vio a Ken en el jardín

"Ken" le dijo ella en voz baja

"¿Que sucede? Venia por ti para ir de paseo"

"Hoy no puedo Ken estoy castigada por no haber hecho unas tareas y tengo que estudiar hoy no me dejaran salir"

"Entonces yo entrare"

"¿Que dices?"

y para su asombro el muchacho subio por la enredadera

"Ken ¿que haces? alguien puede verte"

"no hay nadie es el cambio de turno de los guardias"

y el muchacho subio al balcon escabulléndose dentro de la recamara de Kristy y cerró la puerta con llave y le puso el seguro

"Ya no podia pasar ni un segundo si ti iba a explotar si no te besaba" dijo él besando su boca con ansiedad

"Ken Ken" suspiraba ella

"Ya moria por verte ¿Te acariciaste pensando en mi?"

Ella solo se sonrojo y no supo que responder

él tomo aquella reaccion como un si y siguio besandola y tocandola

Él la acosto sobre la cama se coloco encima de ella besando su boca y colmandola de caricias

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti Ken no puedo vivir sin ti"

"Yo tampoco sin ti ya queria verte ya queria tocarte ya necesitaba de tu cuerpo"

Dijo él besandola con ansiedad y acariciando sus pechos por encima de su ropa

Despues de unos momentos de intercambiar besos apasionados y caricias él le abrio la blusa y dejo sus pechos expuestos y desnudos

"Ya moria por ver tus hermosos pechos por tocarlos y besarlos"

de inmediato empezo a besarlos lamerlos y succionarlos. La piel de la niña aun tenia los chupetones que él le habia dejado el dia anterior. Él empezo a succionar sus pezones con fuerza ocasionandole nuevos chupetones aquello era un poco doloroso para ella pero no protesto

"Me encantan tus pechos adoro su sabor es exquisito te amo tanto"

él seguia sobre ella tocando su cuerpo sin parar

"Oh Dios"

gimio él sintiendo su pene ponerse duro

"Eres tan hermosa te amo tanto"

De inmediato acaricio todo su cuerpo beso sus pechos su abdomen su vientre lamiendo cada rincon de su piel el muchacho le levanto el vestido y retiro sus pantaletas y acariciando su intimidad

"Oh Ken" Exclamo ella excitada

"Estoy loco por ti"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho comenzo a masturbarla estimulando su clitoris e introduciendo su dedo en su vagina

"Ken" gemia ella

"te gusta lo que te hago verdad?"

le pregunto él introduciendo mas su dedo en aquella estrecha cavidad

"Te gusta como te hago sentir te gusta sentir mi dedo verdad?"

"Oh Ken no pares"

"No pienso hacerlo" Dijo él jadeando y masturbandola mas

"Oh Ken Ken" gimio ella mojando sus dedos

De pronto el muchacho empezo a lamer sus labios vaginales le parecio que el sabor era delicioso

"No Ken no hagas eso" dijo ella un tanto asustada y avergonzada

"¿Por que no?"

"No me gusta"

"no puedo detenerme me encantas me encanta todo tu cuerpo"

decia él mientras ella sentia su aliento caliente en su intimidad haciendole sentir mucho placer

"Ken oh Ken" gemia ella acariciando la cabeza de su novio

"¿Te gusta esto? ¿Te gusta como te hago sentir?"

"Ken oh Dios"

"Me encanta tu sabor"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho comenzo a introducir su lengua en la pequeña vagina de la niña

"¿qué sientes?" le pregunto él

"siento un calor que se expande por mi vientre" respondio ella colocando su mano sobre su vientre

él lamia cada milimetro de su intimidad mientras ella se tapaba la boca ahogando sus gemidos para no ser descubiertos por nadie

ella sintio como aquellas agradables sensaciones del dia anterior regresaban sintio aquellas contracciones en su zona genital se sentia tan bien

pronto el placer se incremento al sentir aquella lengua estimular su clitoris

ella se puso la almohada en la cara y ahi ahogo sus gemidos de placer aquello se sentia maravilloso

el muchacho siguio disfrutando del sabor de aquella pequeña cavidad se moria de ganas por introducir su pene en ella y embestirla salvajemente pero debia llevar las cosas un poco lento

"Ken no sigas o voy a voy a"

"Damelo todo"

la niña arqueo sus espalda y alcanzando el climax y sin poderse contener mas derramo su fluido en la boca de su novio que lo bebio con ansiedad aquel liquido le sabia delicioso

Agotada la niña dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada

"Ken eso fue"

"Maravilloso ¿verdad?"

Ella asintio con la mirada clavada en el techo como si estuviera en un transe

"Ahora es mi turno"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho se empezo a abrir el pantalon

"Ken ¿que haces?"

Pregunto ella sonrojada volviendo a la realidad

"Yo tambien quiero sentir bonito y mostrarte mi amor de otras formas"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho se bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos

ella vio con asombro el pene completamente erecto de su novio pues el muchacho estaba muy bien dotado, su pene era grande y grueso con bastante bello pubico, parecia muy limpio

"¿Que vas a hacer?"

"Tú confia"

Y diciendo esto el se acerco a ella se acerco a ella y comenzo a frotar su pene contra ella haciendola sonrojar

luego se acomodo sobre ella y froto su pene con la humeda entrada de su vagina resistiendo las ganas de metersela de golpe

"Oh si oh Kristy te amo tanto" dijo él besando su boca

"Ken Ken"

"¿sientes mi pene frotarte rico mi amor? ¿Lo sientes?"

"Si" gimio ella

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si" dijo ella sintiendo que le faltaba el aire

el exitado pene de Ken expulso un poco de liquido pre seminal que cayo sobre la vagina de ella mezclandose con sus fluidos

luego el muchacho se sento sobre el abdomen de ella colocando su pene en medio de los pechos de ella. él tomo los pechos de ella y presionando su pene con ellos y comenzo a moverse simulando los movimientos de la penetracion

"oh si mi amor mira como me tienes de duro, es por el amor que siento por ti. Gracias por ser mi novia te amo tanto"

ella por su parte tambien disfrutaba de aquellos movimientos sin dejar de ver el pene de su novio moverse con velocidad. así pasaron algunos momentos hasta que Ken sentia que no podia contenerse por mas tiempo

"Kristy"

el muchacho cerro los ojos tensionó su cuerpo y conteniendose para no lanzar un fuerte genido que pudiera ser escuchado por alguien el muchacho se corrio abundante mente sobre el cuello de ella

"Gracias amor por hacerme sentir tan bien ¿quieres ayudarme a sentir bonito? Es lo que hacen las mujeres a los hombres que aman ¿y tu me amas verdad?"

"Mucho Ken"

"Entonces ayudame a sentir bonito"

"¿Que tengo que hacer?"

"Yo te toco y te hago sentir bonito ¿verdad? si tú me tocas tambien me haras sentir muy bien" dijo él sentandose en la orilla de la cama

"¿Tocarte?"

"Si, toca mi pene acaricialo" dijo él haciendo que ella se arrodillara frente a él

"Es que me da vergüenza"

"No tienes porque. somos novios y nos tenemos confianza anda tocalo"

Sumamente avergonzada y sonrojada la niña toco levemente le punta del pene del muchacho y este suspiro ante aquel tacto. luego de haberse corrido su pene habia perdido su ereccion

"Eso muy bien acaricialo"

la niña obedecio y empezo a acariciarlo

"Oh si"

"¿Te gusta Ken?"

"Me gusta mucho eso se siente muy bien"

ella sigio acariciandolo

"Lo haces muy bien, toca mis testiculos"

ella seguia sus instrucciones y no tardo en sentir como el pene de su novio se endurecia en sus manos

"oh si. frotalo de arriba hacia abajo"

"¿Asi?"

"más tapido mas rapido"

ella incremento la velocidad de sus movmientos

"oh si oh si oh si"

"¿si lo estoy haciendo bien?"

"maravilloso ahora usa tu boca"

"¿mi boca?"

"si asi como yo hice contigo. Ya vez que bonito te hice sentir yo tambien quiero sentirme asi"

ella titubeaba y no sabia si complacer a su novio

"vamos amor recuerda que me amas y debes hacerme sentir bonito. besa mi pene"

por unos instantes ella no sabia que hacer pero decidio hacer lo que el le decia y deposito un beso en la punta

"oh si besalo mas besalo todo"

ella obedecio

"Oh si asi asi besa mis testiculos mmmmm me encanta ahora usa tu lengua lame mi pene"

ella seguia sus instrucciones y disfrutaba de darle placer a su hombre

"Amor que bien lo haces ahora metelo en tu boca oh si asi chupalo oh si oh Dios no pares"

el muchacho la tomo por la cabeza ayudandola a moverse para sentir mas placer

Aquello hacia a Ken sentir tan bien no queria que ese momento terminara

"Me vengo me vengo"

El muchacho se estremecio gimio y derramo su liquido blanco y espeso en la boca de ella

"Dios eso fue maravillos" Suspiro él recobrando el aire

Ella por otro lado no estaba tan complacida con esto no le parecia que la esencia de su novio tuviera un sabor muy rico que digamos

"Mira cuanto amor por ti he derramado" dijo él

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta sobresaltando a ambos enamorados

"Un momento" dijo Kristy

Rápidamente Ken se oculto bajo la cama y ella se compuso la ropa se limpio y aparentando que nada había pasado abrió la puerta y vio que era la señora Gerda.

"Princesa Kristy merienda ya está lista. Lavate para que bajes"

"Claro Cerda en un momento bajo"

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto ella poniendole la mano en la frente

"Estoy bien" dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

"Estas muy caliente y sudando. ¿No tendrás fiebre?"

"No te preocupes Gerda, me siento muy bien solo estuve haciendo un poco de ejercicio"

"Muy bien te esperamos abajo"

"Claro que si Gerda"

La niña cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella

"Fiu" suspiro Kristy

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Ken saliendo de su escondite

"Ken eso fue muy arriesgado casi nos descubren"

"Eso le añade mas sazon y emocion ¿no crees?"

"Ken yo no quiero perderte no quiero que nos descubran y nos separen"

"No lo haran tu no te preocupes yo te amo y siempre estare contigo"

Y diciendo esto él le dio un apasionado beso de despedida y bajo por la enredadera sin ser visto

dejandola a ella en estado de shok y respirando con dificultad para despues bajar a merendar aparentando que todo estaba bien


	7. Ahora eres mía

GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS FROZEN 2015 ESPERO QUE MAS GENTE SE ANIME A COMENTAR Y CLARO QUE PASO A LEER TU FIC

Ken y Kristy se hallaban como era de costumbre en su cueva secreta donde se demostraban su amor de diversas maneras ella poco a poco habia perdido la vergüenza y disfrutaba de estos intimos momentos con su novio. Ambos yacían desnudos

El rostro de él se encontraba en medio de ella saboreando su intimidad y las manos de ella se aferraban al cabello de él dándole a entender que en verdad disfrutaba con lo que él le hacia

Él separo sus labios vaginales con sus dedos para pasar su húmeda lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris, lo lamió y succiono de forma rítmicas

"Oh si Ken así así así no pares" decia ella removiendose exitada sintiendo su intimidad mas y mas mojada y como su novio bebia aquel fluido

En su vientre se formo todo un mar de sensaciones listas para explotar. ella jadeaba y se revolvia con desesperacion

Las caderas de ella se levantaron de forma automática buscando mas roce, mientras que de su boca nuevos gemidos escapaban y su respiración era mas errática. la lengua de Ken seguia arremetiendo contra su vagina y succionando su clitoris

Ken lamia y chupaba mas profundamente, tomo su clitoris entre sus labios y le dio un ligero un ligero apreton

La presion en su vagina aumento mas y mas su cuerpo empezó a temblar Los músculos de su sexo se contrajeron, mientras un increíble orgasmo arrasaba con su cuerpo y los gritos resonaban por el bosque

Él se relamio

"Eres exquisita"

y diciendo esto Ken se coloco sobre ella y estrechaba los pechos desnudos de su novia contra el pecho de él. la sensacion de sus pieles desnudas tocandose se sentia muy bien. ella podia sentir el duro pene de su novio rozar su muslo

él le besaba el cuello a ella y él empezo a frotar la punta de su pene contra la entrada de la vagina de ella llenandola de su liquido pre seminal ella sentia el aliento caliente de su novio y su agitada respiracion contra su cuello. Ken ya no podia mas tenia que meter su pene en ella tenia que hacerla suya tomar su virginidad aunque lo mandaran a la horca.

"amor no puedo mas necesito mi pene dentro de ti"

Estas palabras la hicieron estremecerse

"¿Hacer el amor?" pregunto ella asustada

"Estoy loco por ti necesito poseerte"

"Pero solo tengo 13"

"Tú misma lo dijiste la edad no es un impedimento"

"Es que no se"

"Yo te amo tu me amas es todo lo que importa"

"Yo nunca lo he hecho"

"Ya lo se por eso quiero que me entregues tu virginidad"

"Pero se supone que debo entregársela a mi esposo la noche de bodas"

"Se la debes entregar al amor de tu vida ¿No soy yo el amor de tu vida?"

"Claro que si"

"Entonces entregamela"

"Pero no estamos casados"

"Eso que importa nuestro amor no necesita un papel que lo pruebe"

"Ken no estoy segura"

"Se que tu pureza es algo muy valioso para ti, por eso si me la das sera la prueba maxima de tu amor por mi. Sellaremos nuestro amor por siempre y nada podra separarnos"

"me da miedo"

"¿Miedo de que? ¿no nos amamos?"

"Si"

"Entonces no tienes nada que temer"

"¿Y si mis papás se enteran?"

"Sera nuestro secreto nadie sabra"

"No lo se Ken no estoy segura"

"Yo solo quiero mostrarte cuanto te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo pero no estoy lista para esto"

"Por favor mi amor te lo suplico" dijo él estrechandola

"No Ken no estoy lista"

"Te amo te necesito necesito poseer tu cuerpo"

"No lo sé Ken"

"Bien como quieras" dijo el molesto separándose de ella

"¿Estas enojado?"

"¿Por que habria de estarlo? ¿Solo porque no quieres demostrarme cuanto me amas?" gruño él vistiendose

"Te lo he demostrado de muchas otras formas pero lo que me pides es demasiado"

"Oh perdoname olvidaba que soy un misero plebeyo indigno"

"No yo no dije eso"

"Eso es lo que quisiste decir te parezco poca cosa ¿no es cierto?"

"Claro que no yo realmente te amo y las clases sociales no importan para mi"

"Si de verdad me amas tanto dame la prueba maxima, dejame hacerte el amor"

"No estoy lista para algo asi solo tengo 13"

"Supongo que la edad si sera un impedimento entonces tendre que buscar otra novia"

"¿Otra novia?" Pregunto ella angustiada

"Una mas acorde a mi edad que no tenga miedo de probar el amor en toda su expresion"

"No Ken por favor no digas eso" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

"Si no me amas lo suficiente supongo que hemos terminado entonces"

"Por favor no me dejes Ken yo te amo de verdad lo hago" dijo ella tomandolo por el brazo

"Veo que no me amas tanto como supuse. Crei que ya eras una mujer pero veo que me equivque sigues siendo una niña" replico él zafandose de su agarre con brusquedad

"No Ken no te vayas, yo te amo no me dejes"

Ignorando sus suplicas él se dispuso a caminar de regreso a la ciudad y ella sintio su corazon romperse

"Ken espera no te vayas"

Pero él siguio alejandose

"Por favor no me dejes por favor"

ella vio con angustia como su novio la abandonaba

"Hare lo que tú quieras"

Ante esto él se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos

"Lo que yo quiero es hacerte el amor"

"muy bien haremos lo que quieres"

Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y cediendo a sus deseos

"Oh mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces" Dijo él tomandola de la mano y reanundando sus besos y caricias

él la tomo de la cintura y la hizo acostarse en el suelo con brusquedad mientras le doblaba las piernas y se las separaba

"Me encanta como estas de lista para mi" dijo él

emocionado se acomodo encima de ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla coloco su pene en la entrada de su vagina

Ella respiraba rapidamente su corazon latia de prisa y comenzo a llorar asustada sabia que aquello iba a ser doloroso y que no habia vuelta atras. Una vez que entregara su virginidad no habia forma de recuperarla. No quería cometer un error. Pero ella amaba a Ken queria hacerlo feliz no queria que buscara otra novia queria conservarlo a su lado a cualquier precio

"Aqui voy. Estas lista para mi? Ya quiero estar dentro de ti" dijo él exitado

"Ken estoy asustada"

sin prestar atencion a sus temores él comenzo a introducir su pene en aquella estrecha cavidad haciendo que esta se dilatara para dar cabida a su gran masculinidad haciendo que la niña se retorciera y gritara.

Lo que Ken sentia era un placer indescriptible, sentia ese cuerpo abrirse para él adentro sentía como se cerraba en torno a su duro pene, apretándolo en un caliente entorno, causándole gemidos y jadeos, y que se aferrara con fuerza a las caderas de la niña

Ella llorando intento liberarse, definitivamente habia cambiado de opinion ya no queria hacerlo e intentó quitarselo de encima pero no podia él era mas alto y mas fuerte que ella

"No te resistas amor esto es lo que tenia que pasar"

"Ya no Ken, me duele mucho, sacalo, sacalo no sigas"

"Ya pasara ya pasara tu tranquila Esto es mejor de lo que pense. Eres tan caliente y humeda"

Dijo su novio decidido a hacerla suya y sometiendola continuó metiendo su miembro con dificultad ella estaba mas estrecha de lo que él habia anticipado se sentia increible tan apretada humeda y caliente. La niña por su parte gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba. Pero Ken sentía que hacerlo era lo correcto él la amaba ella lo amaba a él. era solo un dolor pasajero un pequeño precio que ella debia pagar para consumar su amor por completo y pertenecerle.

"No llores mi amor ya te acostumbraras a mi y no te dolera recuerda que yo te amo" dijo él con dificultad por el esfuerzo de penetrarla aquello era difícil por la diferencia de tamaño que habia entre él y ella

"Es que me duele mucho Ken ya no quiero hacerlo dejame ir por favor"

"Tu tranquila vas bien, vamos bien lo estas haciendo bien tienes que aguantar" gimió él sin detenerse

"Pero me duele mucho ya no por favor"

"Todo va a estar bien yo estoy aqui contigo tenemos que sellar nuestro amor"

El grueso pene del muchacho siguio entrando en aquel angosto conducto

"Por favor Ken no sigas" sollozo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

"Shhh todo va a estar bien"

él sintio como la punta de su pene se topaba con la barrera de la inocencia de aquella niña finalmente el momento habia llegado por fin, iba a tomar su virginidad

pero ella seguia sollozando y resistiendose

"ya ya mi amor ¿o es que no me amas lo suficiente para darme tu virginidad?"

"claro que te amo Ken con todo mi corazon" dijo ella con los ojos cerrados fuertemente por el dolor

"Entonces entrégamela"

dijo él abrazandola y besando sus labios empujó con fuerza su pene desgarrando aquella delgada tela arrebatandole la virginidad de golpe sin ningun reparo y haciendo que la niña gritara y llorara encajandole las uñas en la espalda

"Oh Dios ya somos uno solo amor ahora me perteneces eres mia solo mía" exclamo él al sentir su miembro dentro de ella por completo

"No quiero seguir por favor Ken ya no" suplico ella

Pero él no tenia oidos para sus suplicas pues se hallaba en un sitio calido, estrecho y acogedor.

"Gracias mi amor por obsequiarme tu virginidad. te amo tanto"

Ella no podia ni hablar por el dolor solo estaba ahi sometida por el peso de él con el rostro bañado en llanto.

Ella pudo entirlo, un líquido caliente corriendo por sus piernas, era más del que ella haber imaginado. Bajo la vista para ver de qué se trataba, y allí estaba... un poco del miembro de Ken que sobresalía de su vagina se encontraba totalmente manchado de sangre, junto con los costados de las piernas de ella

''Ken me esta saliendo mucha sangre'' lloro ella asustada

''Ssshhh, tranquila. Sé que és mucha sangre, pero no te asustes, debe ser por mi tamaño, Preciosa.''

Sin dejar que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara al pene de él comenzo a moverse sacó su miembro completamente lleno de sangre de ella, sólo para volverlo a introducir segundos después

"No Ken no te muevas por favor" suplico ella

Ken sentia cierta pena por ella y su sufrimiento pero no por eso dejaba de penetrarla. ademas ya se acostumbraria a el sus cuerpos encajaban como engranes de un reloj habian sido el uno para el otro.

"Todo va a estar bien tu confia" dijo él entrando y saliendo muy lento

"Ken ya no, para por favor me estas lastimando" dijo ella llorando

"Ya pasara el dolor mi amor" dijo el acariciando su cabello y besando su rostro probando sus lagrimas

"Ken me duele mucho no sigas"

"Una vez que te acostumbres te gustara confia en mi" dijo él penetrándola lentamente

"Pero me duele mucho, sacalo por favor sacalo"

"¿No confias en mi? Yo se lo que hago recuerda que te amo tu confía tu confía y dejate amar"

Dijo él a la vez que comenzaba a embestirla rítmicamente. Ella solo escuchaba el ruido de sus cuerpos al juntarse y los gemidos que salían de la boca de él y los sollozos de ella

El muchacho siguio moviendose penetrando su estrecha vagina y succionando sus pezones con fuerza dejandole marcas. su cavidad parecia hecha para él le encantaba a cada embestida se sentia hambriento de mas. el vinculo estaba hecho no habia marcha atras ella ya era suya.

"Oh mi amor oh si oh si oh Dios eres mia solo mia fuimos hechos el uno para el otro"

Él podia sentir como los musculos de la niña apretaban con fuerza su pene esta sensacion le encantaba. pella era tan estrecha tan niña tan virginal y perfecta.

sentía como a cada profunda embestida, su miembro era apretado con fuerza, envuelto en ese exquisito calor

"Así me gusta, que me des todo lo que quiero" dijo él jadeante

¿cuantos hombres podian presumir de haberle hecho el amor a una niña y haber tomado su virginidad? ¿Cuales de sus amigos podian presumir de algo como esto? niguno solo él tenia esta dicha

ella por su parte seguia llorando aquello era sumamente doloroso

"Yo te amo y tu me amas a mi ¿Verdad?" pregunto él moviendose con mas rapidez

"Si Ken" Dijo ella lastimosamente aun sollozando aquello le dolia mucho

sentia como el grueso pene de su novio se friccionaba con sus estrechas paredes sentía su interior arder

"Gracias por darme esta muestra maxima de tu amor por mi ahora nada podra separarnos porque nos hemos fundido en uno solo"

"Quedate por siempre conmigo Ken porque yo sin ti me muero" dijo ella abrazandolo con fuerza

"Oh amor amor aun no puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa como tú me haya entregado su virginidad ¿Verdad que te gusta que te haga el amor?"

Mientras hablaba el muchacho aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas y succionaba sus pezones. profundizando bastante sus embestidas sintiendo a Kristy temblar bajo él sintiendo sus entrañas abrirse y apretando su erección la cual llegaba hasta el ultimo rincón

"Si me gusta"

Respondio ella aunque no era cierto aquello le estaba pareciendo una experiencia desagradable y dolorosa que no queria continuar pero no queria que Ken la dejara por alguien mas al no complacerlo

"Te gusta que lo haga rapido ¿verdad? Yo se que te gusta te gusta que sentir mi pene dentro que lo meta profundo. siente mi amor sientelo"

Ken se sentia en la gloria haciendo el amor a aquella niña su vagina era sumamente estrecha ambos estaban bañados en sudor

"Oh amor me vuelves loco ¿verdad que te gusta sentir mi pene? Es grande y todo para ti mi vida sientelo"

Decia él mientras la penetraba con violencia sin pensar en que era su primera vez y debia ser delicado.

"Ahora eres mia solo mia oh Dios mi amor oh te amo tanto tanto siente mi amor"

Ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y él beso su boca bruscamente sin dejar de penetrarla

"Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti tu vagina me encanta te gusta que te lo meta duro verdad?"

ella respiraba agitadamente aferrada a la espalda de él ya no dejaba de sentir aquel dolor punzante aunque tambien experimento un sin fin de placenteras sensaciones como nunca habia sentido

"Oh Ken Ken" gimio ella acariciandole el cabello

"Me encanta como dices mi nombre mientras te hago el amor"

Ken beso su boca apasionadamente embistiendola con fuerza ella cerro los ojos aquello era bastante doloroso pero si ese el precio que debía pagar por conservar a su novio a su lado valía la pena

"Te amo Ken te amo tanto"

"¿Eres mia?"

"Si Ken soy tuya te amo Ken te amo"

"Eres mia solo mia solo yo te hago sentir bonito"

"Eres el dueño de mi corazon"

"Fui el primer hombre de tu vida y seré el único esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Ahora nadie podrá tenerte. Me perteneces"

"Cómo si estuviéramos casados?"

Como si estuviéramos casados" confirmó él

"Ya estoy muy cerca" gimio él incrementando la velocidad de sus embestidas

"¿cerca de que?" Pregunto ella entre gemidos

"De cruzar mi limite voy a derramar todo mi amor dentro de ti para que sientas todo mi amor"

"Pero no quiero embarazarme soy muy joven para ser mamá"

"No te preocupes no pasa nada tú confia se lo que hago ¿O no confias en mí?"

"Claro que si Ken"

"¿Acaso no eres mia y solo mia?"

"Si Ken"

"¿No me amas?"

"Te amo con todo mi corazon Ken ¿Verdad que no vas a cambiarme por otra?"

"No lo hare porque tu me demuestras que realmente me amas"

"¿No vas a dejarme verdad Ken?"

"No, estaremos por siempre juntos"

"¿Tú me amas verdad Ken?"

"Te adoro eres mia solo mia siente como te demuestro mi amor asi asi asi asi"

El muchacho siguio penetrandola con fuerza

"¿sientes mi amor? ¿sientes cuanto te amo?"

hasta que ambos alcanzaron el climax

"¡Ken mi Ken te amo Ken!" grito ella abrazandolo con fuerza

la vagina de ella se contrajo presionando su pene y el muchacho se introdujo por completo en ella y eyaculo abundantemente

"¡Kristy! Toma todo mi amor sientelo"

ella sintio en efecto como aquel liquido caliente y abundante entraba en ella. El semen de Ken se derramaba a borbotones de su vagina junto con sangre de ella

ambos permanecieron unos instantes recobrando el aliento

"Dios eso fue increible" dijo Ken

"Ken Ken" balbueco ella aturdida

"Gracias mi amor por compartir este momento contigo. Me siento muy honrado y feliz de haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida"

"¿Por que lo hiciste?" sollozo ella

"No llores por favor"

"Te dije que me dolia y no me escuchaste, te dije que tenia miedo, que estaba asustada te dije que aun no estaba lista ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Le reclamo ella bañada en llanto

"Porque te amo y tenia que demostrarte cuanto te amo, tenia que hacerte el amor. Porque desde hoy eres MI mujer"

"Luego de esto vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿verdad Ken?"

"Claro que si sin importar que" respondio él besandola suavemente en los labios

Luego de unos momentos para recuperarse de aquella intensa experiencia ambos se separaron y finalmente Ken saco su miembro de ella

al instante brotaron gruesas gotas de sangre esto ocasiono a Ken mucha satisfaccion pues era él y nadie mas quien habia tomado la virginidad de aquella niña

se volvieron a vestir y caminaron de regreso al castillo una vez ahi ella entro en su habitacion y él volvio a su casa

Ya a solas en su habitacion Kristy caminó hacia su cama con la mano sobre su vientre y expresion de dolor. Se tumbo sobre su cama y dio rienda suelta a su llanto mientras abrazaba su oso de peluche. Su primera vez no habia sido la experiencia magica y hermosa que siempre soño que seria se sentia muy lastimada, casi violada. No estaba segura si habia hecho lo correcto al haberse entregado a Ken, tenia miedo de que alguien se enterara

Ken la desconcertaba, todo el tiempo le decia lo mucho que la amaba pero no habia tenido consideraciones para con ella siendo que ella era virgen, la habia lastimado la habia forzado aunque ella habia llorado y suplicado

Se pregunto vagamente si los sentimientos de Ken por ella eran realmente verdaderos pero de inmediato se convencio de que si él la amaba y nada podria convencerla de lo contrario

Así que razonó que Ken en verdad la amaba pero quizas asi era como él habia aprendido a hacer el amor quizas asi es como se hacia. pero que iba a saber una niña como ella asi debia confiar en Ken él era un joven con experiencia era su novio. ella lo amaba le habia entregado su virginidad como prueba maxima de su amor por él.

Se preocupo tambien de pensar que sus padres se enteraran de que habia tenido relaciones con Ken.

"¿Qué van a decir mamá y papá si se enteran? Soy mala soy sucia"

Sollosando sintiendose culpable confundida y adolorida poco a poco fue adormilandose hasta quedar profundamente dormida.


	8. No puedo vivir sin ti

Ken a diferencia de Kristy paso una excelente noche se sentia muy bien luego de haberle hecho el amor ansiaba por tener una segunda vez con ella

"No puedo esperar a hacerle el amor otra vez oh Dios estuvo excelente, se sentia tan bien estar dentro de ella espero no haber sido excesivamente bruco pero es que sinceramente no puedo contenerme la amo tanto"

Kristy por su parte paso una mala noche llorando sintiendose culpable y sobre todo muy adolorida de su intimidad. A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano para prepararse para asistir a sus clases y en cuanto se incorporo sintio un dolor punzante en el vientre asi como irritaciones en su vagina, vaya que Ken la habia dejado lastimada la noche anterior. Sus ojos aun estaban inchados por el llanto

pero ella no podia permitir que nadie se enterara de su momento candente con Ken asi que salio de la cama y se dirigio a su baño personal para darse una ducha

ahi en la intimidad de aquella habitacion reviso su cuerpo frente a un espejo sus pechos se hallaban cubiertos de moretones y chupetones que Ken le habia hecho

por sus muslos corria un rastro de semen seco con rastros de sangre se sentia aun agotada y muy lastimada su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor tanto de ella como del de su novio

la niña entro en la tina y el agua caliente la ayudo a relajarse un poco limpio su cuerpo dejandolo pulcro tal como el cuerpo de una princesa debia lucir, se seco, se vistio y bajo a desayunar poniendo su mejor sonrisa y aparentando que nada habia sucedido

Mas tarde empezo sus estudios tratando de distraer su mente con las matematicas y la gramatica

Al salir de clases le avisaron que Ken queria verla pero ella se reuso a recibirlo alegando que tenia dolor de cabeza, aun se sentia muy triste por la forma tan violenta en que él tomo su virginidad sin ninguna consideracion por su llanto o suplicas

Varios dias pasaron en que Kristy se reuso en ver a Ken poniendo mil pretextos distintos, hasta que recibio una carta escrita por su novio

_He estado pensando mucho en vos, se que tarde o temprano te alejarás de mi y no lo podré evitar, hoy mas que nunca te he necesitado y extrañado mucho las cosas para los dos no son tan fácil como pareciera_

_Ya han pasado varios días y aun no pierdo la esperanza de volverte a ver y estar juntos aunque sea un solo instante, no me importa por que serán suficientes para alimentar mis esperanzas y saber que aun sigo viva, que aun siento latir mi corazón, y que esta tristeza que siento no será mas que el deseo ferviente de estar junto a ti_

_No me arrepiento que llegaras tarde a mi vida, pero mi vida ya es tarde para que trate de arrancarte de mi lado, te amo tanto, te has convertido en mi mas fiel obsesión, no puedo dejarte, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo vivir sin ti eres mi necesidad, mi antojo preferido, me has hecho tan feliz a tu lado quiero siempre estar_

_Me estoy muriendo sin ti…te amo tanto que por ti iria al mismo infierno y haria un pacto con el…para poder estar a tu lado…te amo tanto que si tu no me amaras yo igual te amaria y daria mi vida por ti._  
_Me estoy muriendo por ti, y mi dolor aumenta cada dia mas al tenerte tan ausente y a la vez tan presente en mi…desde que te conoci y me enamore de ti, supe que queria compartir el resto de mi vida contigo_

_siento que me muero…y te extraño como si siempre hubieras estado sentado a mi lado, como si te conociera de toda una vida…extraño tus labios, tus manos, extraño un beso o una caricia que pueda venir de ti…extraño un te amo…salido de tus labios_

_Como ya sabes yo no puedo vivir sin ti asi que si tu me rechazas ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo_

_Cuando leas estas lineas yo ya estare en el otro mundo pues prefiero morir hoy a una larga vida sin ti._

Angustiada, ella salio del castillo y corrio por las calles hacia la carpinteria de su novio

Ken por su parte no tenia planeado suicidarse pero sabia que si ella creia que si saltaria a sus brazos

"¡Ken!" Exclamo ella angustiada

entro en el lugar pero no se veia rastro de su novio asi que entro hasta la mini bodega del fondo de la carpinteria Ken

"Kristy que haces aqui?" Pregunto él fingiendo estar sorprendido

"Ken por favor no hagas una tonteria"

"Pero sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido"

"No lo hagas eres una gran persona piensa en lo mucho que sufriria tu familia sin ti"

"Ah no creo que les importe"

"Claro que si son tu familia piensa en lo que sufriria yo sin ti"

"Tu no quieres ni verme"

"Pero ya estoy aqui no te imaginas la angustia que senti cuando creo que te habias matado"

"Yo crei que ya no me amabas que ya no te importaba"

"No digas eso claro que te amo"

"Pero ya querias verme"

"Es que me siento muysintióndida todo esto es nuevo para mi, pero cuando creí que te había perdido yo..."

La niña no pudo terminar de hablar y rompió en llanto.

"Tranquila contigo aqui ya tengo razones de sobra para vivir"

Y diciendo esto el muchacho la estrecho en sus brazos y beso con ansiedad su boca mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar violentamente su cuerpo.

Tocó un mechón de su cabello sedoso y lo envolvió entre sus dedos. Se acercó mas a ella y lo olió; cerrando completamente los ojos. Embargado de su perfume

Aumento la intensidad del beso, su lengua se entrelasaba con la de ella demandantemente

ken descendio por el cuello de ella besandolo y lamiendolo sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos recostandola sobre una mesa que él estaba construyendo y colocandose sobre ella se abrio la camisa

Ken pasó sus manos por las piernas de Kristy guiandolas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus lenguas seguian bailando entre sí

Él empezo adeslizar sus labios por su cuerpo, dejando marcas en su camino.

Inconscientemente, ella siguió deslizando su mano arriba y abajo en el cuerpo de Keni sintiendo su piel caliente y tonificada

ken sonrio al sentir las manos de la niña acariciando su pecho realmente le gustaba que ella tuviera iniciativa

él le abrio la blusa y aparto su brasier dejando sus pequeños pechos desnudos expuestos

Ken contempló sus pechos y una admiración obscena se le escapó entre sus dientes. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo y embobado se relamió gustoso, pensando en el momento en que presionara sus dientes en aquellos pezones rosados.

Y los acaricio con ansiedad sin dejar de besar su boca

el cuerpo de él apretaba el de ella contra aquella mesa aprisionandola

ella gimio levemente al sentir sus dedos estimulando sus pezones

"Oh Ken"

"Ya extrañaba tu cuerpo tus bellos pechos"

de inmediato la boca del muchacho se lanzo sobre ellos a besarlos, lamerlos succionandolos con fuerza

"Ay Ken eso duele"

"Es que te amo tanto que no puedo contenerme" respondio él dejandole marcas en su piel

el muchacho le levanto la falda y de inmediato la niña sintio los dedos de él acariciando su intimidad con brusquedad por dentro de sus pantaletas

Un dedo del muchacho se introdujo en su vagina haciendo pequeños circulos

De pronto ya no era un dedo, la que la estaba hostigando; si no dos y a una velocidad hiriente, buscando rincones donde encontrar su punto g

Lentamente, él bajó por su cuerpo hasta detener su rostro sobre su centro, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento a la vez que, con los pulgares, separaba los labios resbaladizos de su vulva exponiéndola ante él.

la agarró por los muslos y los abrió para tener mucho mas acceso a su intimidad.

Salvaje y poseído por el olor de su humedad pegó la boca al sexo de ella y apretó entre sus dientes la almendrita de su intimidad rosada y brillante. Quiso apretar hasta arrancarla; pero cerró los ojos y babeó al tenerla entre sus labios.

Sacó la lengua y la paseó rápidamente, su lengua se precipitaba contra su clítoris una y otra vez y embestía con furia el centro de su intimidad con una clara posesividad.

Las manos de él, apresaron sus frágiles muslos, haciéndola jadear. Las piernas le temblaban por todo aquello que su novio le estaba haciendo sentir

La cálida lengua de Ken avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente por su clítoris.

Ella jadeó excitada y temblorosa.

"Vamos, mi amor, eso es mojate para mi"_ l_a instó él sin dejar de lamerla

Él siguió incitándola gradualmente mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba allí mismo, una y otra vez, hasta volver a presionar con su lengua.

Finalmente, abriendo la boca, la cubrió chupándole el clítoris, acariciándolo, excitándolo.

Ella no se sentía capaz de contener el intenso deseo que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Arqueó el cuerpo a la vez que sus manos se aferraban a los cabellos de él en fuertes puños.

Se sentía al borde del clímax.

"¿Estás preparada, mi amor?"

_-"Si,_ p_or favor"_

_"Lo quieres ahora, cielo?"_

_"Si, Ken lo necesito"_

Tras un instante, Ken le chupó con fuerza el clítoris. Un agudo latido le atravesó el vientre con una fuerza desgarradora. Gimió cuando la progresiva necesidad minó su resistencia. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó bajo el azote de la lengua de su novio.

_"Vamos, mi amir, déjate ir_

Ken daba suaves golpecitos con su lengua en su clítoris inflamado, mientras presionaba con dos dedos profundamente en su interior.

Mientras ella jadeaba, el pulgar de Ken le rozó el clítoris con suavidad, con sus dedos alojados aún en su interior.

La fricción y la presión la enloquecía inundándola con una doliente necesidad.

No podía pensar ni respirar y se dejó llevar por la electrizante sensación que surcaba su cuerpo.

_" Damelo, mi amor"_ la urgió Ken y ella estalló con una oleada de placer que la hizo gritar

Ella se incorporó y aún temerosa pero decidida bajó la mano por su vientre y aferró con dedos delicados su miembro.

Ken soltó el aire cuando una mano pequeña y suave se envolvió alrededor de su erección llevándole a la locura.

Su toque fue tentativo al principio, sólo rozándolo por encima. Recorrió su pene arriba y abajo con la abultada cabeza contra el centro de su palma.

Ken suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo la sujeción de su pene en su delicada mano. Usando ambas manos para rodearlo mientras lo acariciaba con toques largos y apretados, aunque no lo suficientemente apretados. Ella movía su mano sobre la de ella arriba y abajo por su erección

en un ritmo arriba y abajo casi lacerando el duro pene, sintiéndose a punto de explotar a la vez que gemía

"Así, así mi amor no pares" gimió Ken

Unió su boca a la de ella hasta sentir la tensión estallar en su interior y se corrió estremeciéndose, con su semen caliente derramándose sobre su vientre.

Con un movimiento brusco él abrió sus piernas y las alzó sobre las caderas de él.

Kristy sintió su pene fuerte; levemente inclinado sobre su pubis

Ella notó la punta rozar su clitoris y jadeó

"Ken no quiero hacerlo"

"Vamos amor yo sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas tanto como yo porque te haga el amor otra vez"

"Lo digo en serio Ken, tú querias que te demostrara mi amor y ya lo hice, no tenemos porque hacerlo de nuevo"

"Es que lo disfrute tanto que no puedo esperar a repetirlo"

"No Ken no quiero que me lastimes otra vez"

"Oh yo seria incapaz de lastimarte"

"Pero el otro dia cuando estabamos..."

"Eso fue porque era tu primera vez por eso te dolio ya veras que esta vez disfrutaras"

"No estoy segura realmente no quisiera que lo hicieramos de nuevo"

"Oh vamos ¿no vale la pena nuestro amor que hicieras aquel sacrificio por mí?"

"Es que Ken no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar"

"Oh yo jamas lo haría. Que tiene de malo que nos mostremos más de una vez lo mucho que nos amamos?"

"No Ken, no"

pero como era de esperarse su novio no entendia de razones y seguia besandola y tocandola

"Ken, por favor no, no quiero hacerlo no me obligues"

Ella se rindio ante las bruscas muestras de afecto de su novio correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias

Momentos después él ya se hallaba acomodado entre las piernas de ella introduciendo su pene en su vagina con verdadera ansiedad cuanto habia deseado hacerle el amor durante los días que ella se rehuso a verlo. A pesar de ya no ser virgen ella seguia tan estrecha como antes

"Oh si ya extrañaba estar dentro de ti" gimio él metiendo su pene con dificultad

"Ay Ken me duele, por favor no"

"Ya pasará el dolor mi amor"

"Esto no me gusta, no lo hagas"

Él sonrió, sintiendo los muslos de la chica tratar de apretar alrededor de él.

"Mientes…te encanta cuando hago esto" dijo él y comenzó a moverse adoptando un ritmo lento primero y después más acelerado.

Ella no estaba tan segura de que realmente fuera asi pero ya no se resistio

su novio por su parte jadeaba y gemia en el oido de ella mientras la niña cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor

el continuaba penetrandola aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y pronto ella comenzo a sentir aquel agradable calor que se expandia desde su vientre

"Kristy te amo tanto"

"Y yo a ti Ken"

"Verdad que te gusta sentir mi pene dentro. Yo se que te gusta que te lo meta duro"

Y ella vio que su novio tenia razon, pronto el dolor desaparecio casi por completo dando lugar a un sinfin de sensaciones placenteras.

la cadera de ella empezo a moverse para ir al encuentro de las embestidas de su novio, ella ya comenzaba a gozar

"Ken te amo tanto, no pares"

"No pienso hacerlo también te amo mi princesa"

ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y se abrazo a su cuello

Su intimidad palpitaba a medida que el ritmo aumentaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas. Los gemidos inundaban aquel ambiente mientras un sonido sordo detallaba aquel acto. La vagina de Kristy chorreaba, mojando los testículos del joven, apresurándolo a continuar

"Mas rápido Ken"

"Tus deseos son ordenes"

Ken continuaba empujando más rápido, sus labios besaban su cuello, y su mano izquierda se movía para acariciar su pelo dorado. Ella sonrió ligeramente ante el pequeño acto de afecto, y dejó que sus miradas se conecten cuando él levanto su rostro de su cuello

Ambos estaban jadeando de placer, sus cuerpos moviéndose unos contra los otros al mismo ritmo. Ken se inclinó hacia ella, incapaz de contenerse, y unió los labios de ambos, deslizando de inmediato su lengua dentro de su boca

"Ken de mi corazón"

"Mi princesa"

Él asalto su boca con su lengua de manera ruda y demandante, la penetraba, con la lengua y con su virilidad en un ritmo erótico, los jadeos de ambos se ahogaban en sus bocas.

"Mas mas mas Ken hazme tuya"

"Eres mia solo mia"

Las embestidas se hacían mas rápidas, más profundas, al llegar al clímax interrumpió el beso

Kristy dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, rompiendo el beso, cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ken sintio su orgasmo cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de su miembro. Él cerró los ojos y apretó su mano con la de ella, ya que llegó también a su clímax dio una última embestida depositando su líquido dentro de ella

Ninguno dijo nada y el ambiente solo se lleno del sonido de sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sudorosos

Ken dejó caer su cuerpo junto a ella observando la respiración entrecortada de la mujer mientras esta volteaba dejando ver sus hermosos senos

"Te amo" dijo él

"Y yo también a ti"


	9. Escondidas

Ken buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle el amor a su novia, el dolor que ella habia sentido las primeras veces habia desaparecido y ahora ella disfrutaba del sexo tanto como él.

Era la hora de la cena y Ken habia sido invitado a cenar se hallaba sentado justo al lado de Kristy y mientras comian la niña no tardo en sentir la mano de su novio acariciando su pierna por debajo del mantel

por suerte los sirvientes y cocineras no se hallaban cerca

"Ken aqui no" le susurro ella

"Aqui, no puedo contenerme"

el muchacho siguio acariciando su pierna e intro dujo su mano por debajo de su vestido acariciando su intimidad por encima de sus pantaletas

"Ken nos van a ver"

"Nadie mira ni hay nadie cerca no te resistas"

pronto el muchacho metio su mano en las pantaletas de la niña frotando su intimidad estimulando su clitoris

"oh ken"

el dedo del muchacho se introdujo en la vagina de la niña masturbandola

"Ken oh Ken"

un segundo dedo se introdujo entrando y saliendo lentamente mientras la niña solo se retorcia en su silla

sin ser visto el muchaho se metio debajo de la mesa

"Ken ¿que estas?"

Como respuesta la niña no tardo en como la mano de él hacia a un lado sus pantaletas y sintio la boca de su novio succionando su intimidad

"Oh ken nos van a ver"

Pero el muchacho no hacia caso y seguia frotando su clitoris mientras lamia sus labios vaginales luego se puso a succionar su clitoris mientras metia y sacaba sus dedos masturbandola

ella se esforzaba por no llamar la atencion de los sirvientes mientras olas de placer llenaban su cuerpo

Ken introdujo su lengua en la vagina de la niña probando su intimidad con ansiedad

ella podia sentir como la lengua de su novio se introducia mas y mas explorando cada rincon oculto bajo la mesa y el mantel

las manos de ella se aferraban al mantel sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba proximo y sin poder contenerse derramo sus fluidos en la boca de su novio el cual los bebio con ansiedad

y salio de debajo de la mesa justo a tiempo

"¿Les gusto la cena?" Pregunto Gerda acercandose

"Estuvo deliciosa" Respondio Ken terminando de relamerse de los fluidos de su novia

Mas tarde en un salon del castillo

"Oh si Ken hazlo mas rapido"

"claro amor sienteme dentro de ti"

Ambos se hallaban ocultos detras de una gruesa cortina del castillo y hacian el amor de pie

"Oh Ken"

"Ya ves que te dije que te iba a gustar hacer el amor. Te voy a hacer el amor muy duro"

"oh si no pares Ken hazme lo que quieras. Asi asi asi asi" gemia ella

el pene de su novio se introducia en su cuerpo con violencia una y otra vez golpeando el punto exacto para hacerla enloquecer de placer

"mas rapido mas rapido" gemia ella

"Me encanta cuando me pides que lo haga mas rapido"

"Dame mas duro Ken"

"No necesitas pedirlo, te mostrare mi amor asi asi asi asi"

El muchacho incremento la intensidad de sus embestidas

a pesar de que ya habia tenido sexo con ella en varias ocasiones la vagina de la niña seguia siendo tan estrecha como cuando era virgen

"Dame mas Ken soy toda tuya"

"oh si eres mia mia mia mia solo mia"

Ambos se besaban entrelasando sus lenguas mientras él la embestia con fuerza y acariciaba sus pechos por debajo de su blusa

Unos pasos los pusieron sobre aviso y ambos se quedaron inmobiles aguandando la respiracion una sirvienta paso cerca cruzando por el salon para hacer sus deberes

por suerte aquella sirvienta siguio de largo sin descubrirlos y en cuanto el peligro paso los amantes siguieron demostrandose su amor

"Oh Ken" gemia ella

"Kristy" gemia él

"No pares Ken"

"No pienso hacerlo"

"Estoy llegando Ken"

"Tambien yo hay que hacerlo juntos"

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y con un gran gemido el muchacho eyaculo abundantemente dentro de ella como siempre hacia.

aparentemente no tenia ningun interes en usar ningun tipo de proteccion

"Oh Ken siento como te corres dentro de mi"

"Mi esencia del amor es toda tuya me gusta llenarte con ella"

Ambos permanecieron besandose un rato antes de que el finalmente sacara su pene de la vagina de ella

"Volvamos antes de que alguien nos vaya a descubrir" Dijo Ken

Cierto dia en el jardin del castillo Ken se despedia de Kristy

"No quisiera que te fueras Ken"

"Ni yo tampoco pero no tenemos alternativa"

"Lo se entonces nos vemos mañana"

"A menos que pudiera escabullirme por tu ventana"

"Oh si Ken"

"Yo hare como que me voy y al rato me escabullo dentro deja la ventana sin seguro"

"Eso hare"

Mas tarde Kristy con su bata de dormir puesta cerraba la puerta de su recamara con llave y seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera y se sento sobre su cama a esperar a Ken

el cual no tardo mucho en entrar por la ventana

"Ken ya queria que llegaras" dijo ella en voz baja acercandose a su encuentro

"yo tambien ya moria por estar a tu lado"

ambos se besaron con intensidad entrelasando sus lenguas

"Tocame Ken" dijo ella respirando con dificultad

de inmediato las manos del muchacho acariciaron sus pechos y su cintura por encima de su bata

ella se quito la bata y Ken vio que estaba desnuda

"tocame mas lo necesito"

sus manos de inediato acariciaron sus pequeños y desnudos pechos

"tú tambien acariciame" Dijo él bajando su cierre y sacando su pene

ambos se recostaron en la cama

ella de inmediato tomo aquel grueso miembro con sus pequeñas manos masturbandolo como Ken le habia enseñado

"Oh si no pares" Gimio él

la boca de él se prendio de uno de los pequeños pezones rosados de ella succionandolo con fuerza como si intentara sacar leche de ellos

mientras ella seguia frotando el pene de su novio acariciando la punta apretando sus testiculos

Ken chupaba uno de los pechos de ella mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro

su mano libre descendio hasta su intimidad la cual empezo a masturbar introduciendo dos de sus dedos y frotando su clitoris

momentos despues la boca de el saboreaba la intimidad de ella mientras que introducia su pene en la boca de ella hasta su garganta

con un gemido fuerte el muchacho se corrio en la boca de su novia y ella bebio gustosa aquel viscoso liquido

momentos despues el pene del muchacho ya estaba de nuevo duro como roca y acostando a la niña boca arriba abrio sus piernas colocandoselas en los hombros de él para meter su pene por completo en su vagina de una sola estocada

"Toma todo mi amor"decia Ken mientras penetraba con fuerza a su pequeña novia

"Oh si Ken dámelo todo"

"¿Te gusta que te haga el amor verdad?"

"Si Ken yo te amo"

"Oh si eres mia solo mia solo yo puedo hacerte el amor. tu cuerpo me pertenece" decia él encima de ella mientras la cama de ella se sacudia con violencia y rechinaba

"Yo te amo Ken te amo"

"Eres mia solo mia y de nadie mas"

"Mas fuerte Ken mas rapido"

"Tus deseos son ordenes"

"Asi Ken asi"

ella se abrazo con sus piernas a la cintura de él y con sus brazos se aferro a su cuello y él la levanto en el aire sin dejar de penetrarla con violencia

"Oh si oh si oh si" gemia Ken

el muchacho se sento en una silla y tomandola por la cintura hizo que lo cabalgara ella se maravillaba viendo como el grueso y grande pene de su novio se adentraba por completo en su pequeña e infantil intimidad mientras su fragil cuerpo se sacudia con violencia

"Ken ya estoy muy cerca"

"Tambien yo corramonos juntos"

Unas penetradas más y con un gemido unisono ambos alcanzaron el climax. ella se aferro al cuerpo de él mientras se besaban en la boca

ella pudo sentir como el miembro de su novio se volvia flacido aun dentro de ella

la respiracion de ambos era agitada ken beso su boca y descendio a sus pechos lamiendolos y besandolos

finalmente salio de ella, un par de besos y caricias y el pene de su novio ya estaba listo para mas accion.

"Cambiemos de pocision" Dijo Ken

y entonces hizo que la niña se pusiera a gatas él la tomo por la cadera e introdujo su miembro en su pequeña vagina deleitandose con su estrechez y calor

Aquella pocision le ayudaba a Ken a penetrarla mas profundamente mientras besaba su cuello sintiendo como la punta de su pene golpeaba con la entrada del utero de ella

pero despues de varios minutos de golpear sin piedad aquel punto el utero de ella se fue abriendo poco a poco permitiendole entrar cada vez mas hasta permitirle penetrar su utero y ella sintio un dolor repentino

"Me duele Ken me duele"

"Ya pasara ya pasara"

Dijo él ya que aquello se sentia tan bien. ellos no lo sabian pero él habia logrado penetrar hasta su utero debido al tamaño del miembro de él en comparacion al cuerpo de ella.

"Ay ay ay Ken"

"Oh Dios" gimio él

Ken siguio pentrando hasta el utero de la niña una y otra vez

aquello se sentia maravilloso y pronto ella se sintio en la gloria experimentando sensaciones mas placenteras que nunca haciendo que sus brazos perdieran fuerza y ella cayera de bruces sobre la cama aferrandose a las sabanas

"Ken Ken Ken"

"Kristy"

"oh si oh si oh si" gimio él aferrado a su cadera sin dejar de embestirla

ella podia sentir como la punta del pene de su novio entraba en su utero una y otra vez

"Te amo Kristy" gimio Ken sintiendo que ya estaba cerca

"tambien te amo Ken"

"Siente como derramo mi amor dentro de ti"

Ella sintio como una descarga electrica que invadia su cuerpo sacudiendola con violencia mientras alcanzaba en orgasmo cervical, con una fuerte estocada el muchacho se adentro por completo en ella sus musculos cervicales lo presionaron con fuerza haciendolo sentir mas placer que nunca y derramo su esencia de vida dentro del utero de su novia mientras el utero de ella se contraria una y otra vez. ella sentia el miembro de su novio palpitar en su interior

ambos colapsaron jadeantes y sudorosos

"Oh ken, ken, ken" balbuceaba ella volviendo a la realidad

"te amo Kristy te amo" dijo él besandola con ansiedad

por fin salio de ella y el sueño comenzo a vencerlos

él se acosto en la cama con ella a su lado estrechandola contra su pecho ella aun podia sentir el espeso y abundante semen de su novio escurrir por su intimidad

y asi, kristy durmio tranquila en los brazos de aquel hombre que tanto amaba


End file.
